


Brain Soup

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: Five [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Angst and Humor, Assassin Number Five | The Boy, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Canon Compliant, Gen, Homelessness, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Touch-Starved Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: He doesn’t know if it’s worse if he’s a cop, or if he’s a random guy who looks so interested in his brother’s doped up form. He kind of looks like he could be a cop, with the suit and all. Or the FBI. Are feds allowed moustaches, do they carry briefcases? Ben isn’t sure. He’s seen a few episodes of shows about the FBI in some of Klaus’ rehab stints, but he can’t say he ever paid much attention to what they looked like.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Five [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955956
Comments: 16
Kudos: 403





	Brain Soup

Ben loved books, but he had to admit it had become kind of brain melting to read the same book for eternity. Speaking of brain melting, he was perched next to Klaus. He was so high that his brain may as well have been melted into soup. When he was like this, Ben had no one to talk to. Sure, talking to Klaus was infuriating as hell, but he longed for the nonsensical rambling when he was without it. He let out a deep sigh and allowed his book to evaporate into whatever dimension it, and Ben, exist in. Come to think of it, he’d like to know how he can do that, but no one knows less about Klaus’ powers than the man himself. 

A lot of the time, all Ben did was just watch and make sure nothing bad was going to happen to Klaus. Not that he could really do anything about it, but it gave him peace of mind regardless. He would never admit it to Klaus, but he could kind of understand what drove the other ghosts to be so distinctly non-human. 

—

There was a cute dog tied to a fire hydrant at the mouth of the alley. Ben was cooing over it, whilst also feeling resentment about not being able to pet it - when a middle aged man blocked his view by abruptly stopping in front of the dog. “Oh, come on!” Ben groaned. He knew people couldn’t see him, yet he still always found himself looking at them when he talked ~~to~~ at them. That was when he realised the man was staring at Klaus. Uh oh. Not good. Ben didn’t know if it was worse if he was a cop, or if he was a random guy who looked so interested in his brother’s doped up form. He kind of looked like he could be a cop, with the suit and all. Or the FBI. Were feds allowed moustaches, did they carry briefcases? Ben wasn’t sure. He’d seen a few episodes of shows about the FBI in some of Klaus’ rehab stints, but he couldn’t say he ever paid much attention to what they looked like. Regardless of what his intentions were, Ben resolved he should probably try to wake Klaus up. 

“Wake up, asshole.” Ben smacked Klaus’ cheek and inevitably phased through. Ben hoped the slight shiver would rouse him. He heard tentative footsteps and turned back around to the mouth of the alley, to see the man in the suit slowly edging towards them. Ben wasn’t sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing that he looked scared to get too close, almost like Klaus was a cat that scratches if you come too near. Or a zombie. Maybe he thought Klaus was dead. Wait, he wasn’t dead was he? Ben glanced over to check Klaus’ chest for a rise and fall, and was deeply relieved to see it. What was this guy’s problem?

“K-Klaus?” Five uttered in almost a whisper. Holy shit. The commission had sent him to the city and the time period he was missing from before, but he’d never stumbled upon a sibling. It felt so weird to see adult Klaus alive, instead of half buried in apocalyptic rubble. He looked different than he had when Five had found him, though he considered that was probably because he was currently several years younger. Though he did look almost as dead as he had when Five found him... wait, he wasn’t dead right? Five timidly leaned in to check his chest for rising and falling. Okay. Good. Resolutely not dead. 

Vanya hadn’t even written her book yet but she was right, he really did look like shit. What the hell was he wearing? Vanya had described him as eccentric, but Five hadn’t envisioned quiet how... _bizarre_ he’d look. The rubble had clearly distracted Five from the sheer insanity of his clothing. Would it be so bad if he... went over? It wasn’t like Klaus would recognise Five at this age, and he probably wouldn’t even remember the encounter. It was November and all the dumb kid had on was pink ripped jeans, strange purple sneakers, and a ratty coat. Five recalled Klaus always having a problem with wearing shirts; said it made him feel claustrophobic. Buying him a shirt would be useless, he’d probably just throw it in the dumpster he was disgustingly leaning against.

Five stifled a chuckle as he leaned closer and saw **HELLO** seemingly tattooed on his brother’s hand. He cautiously reached to gently turn the opposite hand over, curiosity getting the better of him. Five snorted when he read **GOODBYE**. He hadn’t actually stopped to look at the palms of Klaus’ corpse, he’d had other matters on his mind. Clearly Klaus hadn’t changed a great deal since they were thirteen, he was obviously still an idiot. It was a relief to feel his hand as he was alive, though he felt so cold that it was hard for Five to remind himself that this wasn’t the Klaus he had found dead. He gently placed his fingers over his brother’s wrist, longing to feel the solid proof that he was alive. Five closed his eyes as he felt a faint pulse, finding great solace in the beating rhythm.

Ben was sure as hell glad to see the guy reluctantly leave the alley. Admittedly, Klaus had met a lot of men in the time Ben had been stuck with him, more men than Ben would care to count... but he definitely didn’t remember them meeting _that_ guy. Sometimes Ben would leave Klaus to it, rather not knowing what he was getting up to. Maybe it was that. Ben wondered how he knew his name. He must’ve met Klaus at some point. Perhaps it was better Ben didn’t know the context, some things he didn’t want to be privy to. He supposed it didn’t matter now that the man was gone. Relief washed over Ben like a soothing wave.

—

The relief remained for roughly 15 minutes before the guy in the goddamn suit returned. The man sauntered back over to Klaus, with less fear this time. He placed a hand on Klaus’ lapel and searched his face, like he was trying to figure out an equation or something. Weirdo, Ben thought. Seemingly, he couldn’t solve it, as he sighed wearily and gently wrapped the purple scarf he returned with around Klaus’ neck. “Goddamn imbecile.” he grouched, before standing up again fully and turning to swiftly leave the alley. Ben was at first scandalised, but then came to realise he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda headcanon that big ole softy Five stumbled into Klaus one day and then would skulk off to spy on his siblings whenever he could whilst on missions with the commission.


End file.
